Masquerade
by HotaruZala
Summary: Story revolves mostly around Kallen's love for who she thinks are two different men: Zero and Lelouch. What will our elusive Britannian conqueror do when he comes to realize that it's not just Zero that Kallen harbors feelings for, but him too.
1. He Who Inspires Me

Heyas everyone! This is my first attempt at a Code Geass fanfiction and I hope you all like it. I have an idea for a C.C. And Lelouch story too, but that will be at another time. lol -smiles- I came up with this idea for a Kallen and Lelouch story awhile ago and have been working on making it just right before I posted it. This story will rotate between Kallen's point of view and Lelouch's, and it also revolves mostly around her love for who she believes to be two different men... Zero and Lelouch. Lelouch will be messing around with her head in the first few chapters since it seems like something he would do. -lol- But...what will our elusive Britannian conqueror do when he comes to realize that it's not just Zero that Kallen harbors feelings for, but him too. Anyways...enough of my babbling, this is my Kallen and Lelouch fic...I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kallen, or any of the impending Lelouch hotness you will see in this story...but I would love it if I did. -giggles-

_**-Masquerade- Chapter 1: He Who Inspires Me - **_

_**- Date: Beginning of May, Common Era 2017. Location: Ashford Academy - **_

_-Kallen's POV- _

Up until recently, there has only been one person that I have been fighting for...my brother who perished during the Britannian conquest of Japan. He was my light, my world, my shining hope for a better future...and just like that the only light in my life was gone and was replaced by an empty, hallow feeling that is too horrible to describe. My real name is Kallen Kousuki, but here in Britannian ruled Tokyo, my family is known as Stratfeld. My father is a very wealthy man with both his aristocratic Britannian mistress, my Eleven mother, and me all living under the same roof. If the time should ever arise where anything I am writing down in this journal is found, I will state here and now that I am part Britannian, but I am also part Japanese...I am what is referred to as "a half." To be an Eleven means that you are confined to being only a servant to the cruel Britiannian empire...and that is now a term that is being used to refer to the Japanese people. The term "Eleven" initially comes from the Shinjuku Ghetto which is also known as "Area 11" since that is the area occupied by the largest population of Japanese reside.

Enough of all that "Eleven"/ Britannian mess though...it's best not to get me started on that since it only gets me pissed off even more than I already am. Anyways...getting back to the main issue here...by day I'm a nice polite honor student here at the prestigious Ashford Academy, but by night...I am a resistance fighter for the rehabilitation of Japan. Our newly formed group, assembled by our charismatic leader Zero; is known throughout these parts as "The Black Knights." I guess that would make Zero the Black Prince since he's our leader, which I really have no problem with. I just really wish he'd take that damn mask off so I could gaze into the eyes of the brave man that chose to take us

under his wing. The first time I he contacted me in battle, he referred to me as Q1, which I found to be a chess piece of some kind...I believe it means Queen. He tells me I'm his best pilot and he personally makes sure that I get all the best machines. Honestly, the man is a complete mystery to me...at first, I thought that he was this weird guy in my class that I know, the vice president of the student council Lelouch Lamperouge, but that theory of mine was quickly shot to hell when we were both standing in the same room together and Zero called me from another place entirely.

Like I said, there used to be only one person I swore i would fight for, but all that changed the minute I heard Zero's voice. There's something about the way that man puts sentences together that just sends shivers down my spine. On top of that, his voice is very reassuring and soothing as it has a deep tone to it, but not too deep in that he sounds like he's 30 years old. If you ask me to guess his age, I'd have to say...he sounds like he's around my age...but it's impossible for a seventeen year old to lead an entire army of Japanese loyalists the way he does...especially since he himself isn't Japanese! He seems to be a very deep thinker as I often see him lost in thought when I come to ask him a question or two about our upcoming mission. He told me, at one point; that if I was uncomfortable continuing with this, that now would be a good time to pull out. There was a slight sad tone to his voice when he gave me that option, which touched me deeper than he will ever know. For that reason alone, I chose to remain by his side no matter what and I told him just that word for word. After saying that, I turned away in an embarrassed fashion and started to walk away, but before I got even two steps I noticed him briefly smile. It was the one time he wasn't wearing the mask, but he was sitting in the shadows good enough to conceal all his other features...so I couldn't get to see who he really was. Anyway, I remember that before I could even take two steps, I noticed him briefly smile at my answer and reply a simple: _"Thank you...Kallen." _It was only three words, but they meant more to me coming from him than from anybody else in the world. I felt it was the highest of praises that I would ever receive and I am not afraid to admit that I blushed. I think it was then that I realized,his voice had changed me in more ways than one. Is it possible that I love this man that I barely even know? It would probably be a foolish thing to pursue, but I can't help but feel the urge to try. There has to be a reason behind his special treatment of me...and I'm determined to find out what it is not matter what.

"Hey...class is over. We have a council meeting in ten minutes."

The voice of my soft spoken classmate Lelouch awoke me from my daydream...my wonderful daydream. I swear this guy...I just wanna slap him sometimes. That smug smirk of his...grrrr...he frustrates me to no end! I politely responded with one of my trademark, good girl smiles: "Yes...I know...I'll be right there."

I noticed him peek over my shoulder and ask, an inquisitive look in his deep violet eyes: "Was that today's homework assignment?"... "I didn't write down as much as you I'm afraid."... "Do you think I'll get points off for that?"

I shrugged and quickly snatched the paper off the desk shoving them in my schoolbag: "This is just some personal stuff. I already handed in the homework."

He walked over to gaze at the sunset out of the classroom's third story window: "I've missed quite a bit in my two day absence. It feels like I've been gone a lot longer than two days."

He looked a bit sad when he said that...and there was this certain melancholy about him these past few weeks. I threw my schoolbag over my shoulder, walked over, and stood next to him by the window, gazing out of it along with him: "Shirley's been out for a few days too, but I guess that's to be expected with what happened to her father and all."

I noticed Lelouch bite his lip a little bit before nodding solemnly and replying: "It's going to be awhile before she feels better."... "Oh...and if you notice that she's not talking to me, we had an argument so she's pretending not to know me."... "If you could just go along with it as long as she keeps it up...that would be good."

I raised a curious eyebrow in his direction and then nodded: "Okay...so...what was the fight about?"... "That is...if you don't mind my asking."

He looked directly at me with those piercing violet eyes briefly before turning away and answering: "She likes me...but...I'm not sure I feel the same way. I didn't want to lead her on if I was insecure about my own feelings."

I honestly couldn't believe that someone as intelligent as he is couldn't pick up on how much all these girls wanted him. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt: "I get what you mean. There's somebody I've been thinking about...but I think it would be foolish to pursue it not knowing if he feels the same way."

Lelouch ran his fingers through his short black hair and smirked...he was back to his usual self, as I could tell this amused him, he replied: "Who is it?"... "Is it one of your many admirers on the Equestrian team or the gardening club?"

I flashed him a death glare and began to question why I shared that intimate thought with him, I replied in a serious tone: "No...he's my le...I mean...my boss." Phew...good thing I corrected myself there.

To my surprise, he didn't seem to pick up on my little Freudian slip...instead, he just smiled briefly and asked with his back to me: "What would you say if he told you how he really felt about you?"... "Would you still show up for work the next day...or would you quit?" He turned to face me again, a serious look in his violet eyes as we walked down the hall.

My reply was simple, but honest: "I'd tell him what I told him the last time he asked me if I wanted to quit and that is that I'll continue to stand by his side for the long haul. As long as he needs me, I'll be there for him."

Lelouch smiled so familiar a smile I felt as if I'd seen it somewhere before, and then he said something that completely took me aback. With a small smile, he replied: "Thank you...Kallen."

I felt my heart skip a beat for a second as I remembered how his voice was so similar to Zero's. They were two completely different people, and yet; their voices both seemed to have an affect on me. I managed to get out my reply, in an embarrassed tone: "Thank you?"... "For what?"... "I don't think I really helped you."

He turned and looked me in the eyes for what seemed to be the fourth time today and flashed that same small smile as always as he replied: "It's nice to know someone who's as determined as I am. I'm just glad we're both in the same boat."... "Hopefully, things will work out between you and your boss...maybe...he likes you just as much as you like him...maybe...you both amuse and inspire him to stick with what he's chosen to do no matter how difficult it may be."... "Do you think that's possible?"... "Try thinking of it that way."

I looked at him in awe for a minute, not believing such words would ever come out of this guy's mouth as they had when we'd first met. How could I not give an honest answer to that even if everything else I've been telling him is a complete lie. As we approached the student council building and he was about to turn the doorknob to enter, I decided then to respond to his advice in a serious tone: "I believe anything is possible."... "It would certainly be nice if I inspire him, but he's more of an inspiration to me than I could ever be to him."

Lelouch looked at me with that same smug look and asked: "You're sure about that?"... "Have you ever asked him?"

I shook my head firmly: "No way...it would be way too embarrassing to say that to him."... "The man is so gifted with words he'd probably get a good laugh out of that."... "He's busy all the time too, so it's not like I get that much time to talk to him."

Lelouch casually ran his fingers through his short black hair, a slight mischievous smile visible upon his lips: "Well...he should make time then...shouldn't he?"

I shook my head and let out a short, yet loud laugh: "Ha Ha Ha!"... "Yeah...right...like that'll ever happen again. I should be lucky it even happened that one time." Who am I kidding...it'll never happen... Zero's helping us save Japan and...that should be all I care about.

Lelouch eyed me skeptically and then tilted his head to the side as if he were pondering something; then flashed me a small mysterious smile: "Never underestimate the probability of second chances."

It was then that he turned the doorknob and we entered the council building, and that was the end of our conversation for the day. Just what the hell was all that about? What did he mean by "second chances?" Great...now this is going to be on my mind on top of everything else...just what is this guy trying to do to me?...and why do I find myself unable to get his words out of my mind?

Okies everyone...that's the end of the first chapter. It was kinda short, but just enough to introduce some of the main plot. I hope you all liked it. -smiles- In case anyone was wondering, this story takes place in the same time period and is not an AU, however; some things will be different than in the show, so I just wanted to make sure everyone knows that beforehand. Lol I know some pronunciations are Karen and some are Kallen, but I decided to go with Kallen as it sounds prettier to me. Lol Poor Kallen seems confused about her feelings for Zero right now...but she won't be in the future. -hint- -hint- Will she take Lelouch's advice about confronting her "boss?" lol Anyways...next chapter is

Lulu's POV...which I am totally psyched to write since he's the one of the few anime character's whose

heads I like to get inside. -giggles- Until the next installment...Kallen, the gorgeous Lulu, and this hard

working little writer would appreciate it if you would press that little button on the bottom of the page that says "Review."...and please regard me kindly as this is my first Code Geass fic. -smiles-


	2. The Butterfly Effect

Heyas everyone! I'm finally back with an update on this fic. Lol...I apologize for the long delay..there's been a lot of birthdays in my family this month, including my own; so I've been pretty busy. Lol Anyways, I'll keep this short by just saying that this chapter is told in Lulu's POV, which was both fun and difficult at the same time. Lol...It's hard to get into a deep character's head, but I'm still working on it. Lol..Here's chapter 2 minna...I hope u enjoy it...this takes place roughly 2 days after Kallen's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kallen, or any of the impending Lelouch hotness you will see in this story...but I would love it if I did. -giggles- 

_**-Masquerade- Chapter 2: The Butterfly Effect - **_

_**-Date: Beginning of May, Common Era 2017. Location: Ashford Academy -**_

_-Lelouch's POV-_

Did you ever have one of those days that left a bad taste in your mouth? Well...I've been "fortunate" enough to have been blessed with these kinds of days more frequently than ever. That recent attack on Cornelia's troops didn't go the way I'd hoped as I was prepared for absolute victory and got my first taste of utter defeat, which I never want to experience ever again. Of course, I wouldn't expect anyone to believe what I'm writing here to be the truth...after all, this is just one of those boring school personal diary assignments thought up by the teacher's here to test our creativity. So...for anyone who reads this, this information could be taken as either all truth or all lies. However, the reader should still beware, because whether this is the truth or a complete lie...certain pieces of information shall be left out as it is really nobody's business but my own and you can bet that I will most certainly write down something completely phony in the parts here about my personal life. 

Now, since I brought this up, I'll say a few things about my background. Most people would never believe that I am, in fact; a prince and my younger sister Nunally, a princess...nor would they believe that a large portion of our family, including "dear ol' dad;" have declared us as dead...supposedly we were said to have gone missing during the war, but people who were smart enough knew what the real deal was. By being thrust into the realm of the living dead, and I use that term loosely; Nunnally and I have been able to lead normal lives and attend a very prestigious school...with the help of the Headmaster and his energetic daughter Millay, who also know our secret. The people who have befriended my sister and I are quite the characters, but that's what we love about them. I work with all of them both in class and on the student council where I serve as their Vice President...meaning...I'm usually in charge of all the organizing Millay can't do. Anyway, enough about my background. I'm sure you're just itching to know the juicy stuff...you know...the really important, classified stuff about my personal life. Well...I can't really divulge everything just yet, but I can mention a few little things to tide you over. To start, there have been problems bogging me down recently...the bulk of which come in the forms of three girls, the first being my friend and fellow student council member Shirley Fenette, the second being new student council member Kallen Stadtfeld...alias, unbeknownst to everyone else but myself; one of the most prized members of my group...the Black Knights, and finally...girl number three...C.C. ...the one who gave me my special power...the Geass. This geass she's given me is very essential in my plans for the future, but it also comes with a price, one of which resulted in my having to erase Shirley's entire memory of me...which was one of the most difficult and heart wrenching things I had to do. When I received this power, C.C. said to me: _"The power of the king is a lonely power."_...and I accepted it because I am fully prepared for the consequences to come...I mean...it couldn't possibly get any worse than having to erase someone's memory, and it hopefully never will. 

On an entirely different note, I has a strange, but informative dream last night in which the pizza loving C.C. was my psychiatrist and I was lying on her pizza shaped couch being questioned by her. They weren't weird questions, they were just ones about my past, but I found I was able to voice my opinions better as myself in this dreamworld instead of as the charismatic Zero. The first question she asked me was... if I could speak to my mother right now, what would I say? The answer I gave came flying out of my mouth as if it were second nature to me. I knew I didn't have to think about that one too much as I had always known what I would say to her, and the answer was: " I love you and I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm taking good care of Nunnally, so don't worry." The second question was similar to the first one, except this time I was asked what I would say to my father. That had me laughing for quite some time as both myself and Zero before my expression then went completely serious as I answered loudly: "Why!"... "Why didn't you protect mother!"... "Did you know about all of this!"... "Did you have a hand in it yourself!"... "Tell me...why don't you care!"... "Didn't you love her!" Now... in reference to myself personally, my comment to my father would be: "I don't take orders anymore...I give them and I'm no longer the weak little child I used to be...so be ready...wherever you are." It was then came the tough questions to answer as C.C. asked me: 1._"What would you say to Suzaku about everything you've been through?"... 2."How do you feel about the power I gave you and what do you have to say to me?"... 3. "Lastly...What is the __real__ reason you won't tell Kallen who you really are?"... "Do you possibly have feelings for her?"_ To my misguided friend Suzaku, I would say: "Why do you fight for the very people that destroyed our country!"... "What is it you're really fighting for!"... "Why won't you listen to what I have to say!"... "Didn't you always used tell me everyone's opinions matter!" To C.C.: "You were right. The power of the king is lonely, but I will do whatever it takes to ensure that my sister can live in a peaceful world...so I appreciate what you have given me, even though I call you a bitch sometimes and even though it most certainly makes things very complicated now."... "Also, your intense love for pizza is emptying my wallet...so let me know a few days in advance if you plan on ordering a shit load of it on my credit card the next time I'm not home." Lastly, the reason I won't tell Kallen that I'm living a double life is because I will lose both her respect and trust if I do. It's important in our organization that certain things remain unsaid in order to ensure the success of our true goal. Frankly, part of me wouldn't mind if she knew. It would be nice to have someone else besides C.C. to talk to about things with out having to put up these false pretenses. Do I have feelings for her? That's just it...I'm not really sure I know or if I even have any. Well...actually, just the other day she confessed that she had feelings for her "boss," which means she likes me...well...technically...she likes Zero, but since we're one in the same person, isn't that the same as a direct confession? Damn...I'm so confused! I wish these problems would just take care of themselves. It was then that I was awoken from my dream by Nunnally before I could even officially answer my own question. 

Now...here I sit with the rest of my class, getting ready to go on our annual field trip. This time we're off to the Britannian Botanical Gardens to visit a butterfly sanctuary, then a flower exhibit, and after that we get to go off on our own for awhile. This is, of course; is a student council sponsored field trip, so it's my job to make sure the people are split up evenly...however, there's one problem with that. A few people are absent, so there will be two people who get stuck being a pair while others are in triples, that way everything balances out. Suddenly, a mischievous thought popped into my head...this is the perfect opportunity for me to find out more about Kallen's feelings for Zero. Just how far would she be willing to go for him? Once I find out the answer to that, then I'll decide whether or not I want her to know anything. However, I sense this plan of mine might be disrupted as Shirley is approaching. It's the funniest thing, but even after I erased her memory, she still seems to take a particular interest in me. I think I can tell how the rest of my day is going to go now. I guess it's time for me to put on my best smile and just face this the way I have been for the past few weeks now. 

The red-haired girl stopped short right in front of me and asked in a curious voice with a sincere smile on her face: "Oh...you're back?"... "You were absent the other day." ... "I hope you're feeling better."

Heaving a heavy sigh, I stood up and replied with a small polite smile: "Oh yes...I'm back. It was just a little 24 hour bug. I'm fine now...thanks for asking." 

She still gazed at me with those worried eyes and then surprised me by pressing her forehead to mine: "Are you sure?"... "You don't look so good."... "I mean...you look kind of pale and like you haven't been sleeping too well...or if any at all."... "You just transferred here and you're already studying too much...that's not good for your health you know." 

I shook my head as I thought to myself: _"That couldn't be farther from the truth. If you knew the real reason I haven't been sleeping...you'd never believe me in a thousand years."... "For some reason this is starting to get to me."... "Please...stop...just leave me alone!"... "You're what's really bothering me."_ Instead of following the order that my conscience was giving me, all I managed to get out was a soft: "Enough..." and before I could even continue my sentence, I heard a calm voice from behind me say: "Ummm...the teacher and Millay-san said that you and I are going to be the pair group since the groups turned out to be uneven." I backed slowly away from Shirley and turned around to come face to face with Kallen, who smiled over at Shirley and continued: "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but may I speak to him alone for a minute?" 

Shirley, who looked like a poor little lost rabbit; nodded reluctantly and headed back over to talk to Millay.

I heaved a heavy sigh of relief as my mental self replied: _"Thank god for that. She really saved my ass on that one. I almost lost it in front of everyone."_ I then laughed lightly and walked over to the window with Kallen: "Well...that was certainly awkward wasn't it?"... "Thank you for interjecting." 

The pink-haired girl nodded: "It's no problem. She was really taking that whole "I'm not talking to you" thing a bit too far...but she was right about one thing..." She then placed one of her soft hands on my forehead and the other on her own as she finished her statement: "You do feel a little feverish and you haven't slept...I can tell. Sometimes I'm up all night too and it's been happening to me a lot more recently these days...you know...with this war going on and all...who can sleep without worrying?"... "Anyway, you should try and get some rest on the bus...that's really all I came over here to say." 

Her face being so close to mine when she said this, I couldn't help but notice my heart silently skip a beat. Of course, I dismissed it right away, nodded, and then smiled politely as I slowly backed away from her: "Yeah...I think I'll do that. Thanks for the advice. You don't mind if I share the seat with you do you?"... "That way, I'll get some peace and quiet and not have Millay chattering in my ear the whole trip." 

She shook her head and sighed tiredly: "Whatever you wanna do is fine. I've got a lot on my mind, so I'll be wide awake the whole trip anyway." 

A half an hour then flew by and just like that, we were seated on our bus and I fell asleep about 15 minutes into the trip there. It seemed as if only little time had passed, when I felt Kallen nudge me to let me know we were there and also to say, with a slight embarrassed tone to her voice: "Ummm...your head is on my shoulder." 

I suddenly snapped up in my seat, now fully wide awake; and laughed as I apologized: "Sorry about that. I guess I was more tired then I thought." I silently cursed myself out as we got off the bus for letting her see me at my most vulnerable state. I didn't like to use that particular trait of mine on girls unless the situation called for it, but it seems this time I slipped up in probably the most worst possible way. 

The rest of the trip was...how should I put this... "interesting" to say the least. We were given a tour of the butterfly sanctuary, then saw the flower exhibit which, much to my relief; seemed to preoccupy Shirley enough so that she wouldn't come over and start asking me anymore questions about myself...and Kallen had wandered off on her own way before the designated time. It is now 1pm...our official free time to eat lunch and check out exhibits on our own that interest us. I decided to head back to the butterfly sanctuary and just hang out, maybe take a short nap under the trees since I had already eaten. Up until this point of the day Shirley, Millay, and their other girlfriends had been looking for me. No longer distracted by the beautiful flowers, they had decided to make a little bet amongst themselves just for fun. Apparently, whatever lucky lady can find and catch me first...they're supposed to kiss me. As if my nerves weren't on edge enough these days. I heaved a heavy sigh as I had finally managed to escape them and find a peaceful and perfect hiding place so I could finally rest comfortably...at least...I thought it was. As soon as I sat down under the shade of a large nearby tree among the mass amounts of red roses, I heard a voice mutter: "Hey...I was already here. Get your own tree..." I opened my eyes only to come face to face with Kallen once again, her baby blue eyes containing a sleepy look within them, which I found strangely appealing to me. 

The rosy-haired girl heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down next to me: "Oh...it's just you. You still hiding from Shirley, Millay, and everyone?"... "I swear to god...those girls and their assinine bets...can't they think of a more productive way to spend their free time?" 

No sooner then she had sat down next to me, then I found myself immediately shooting up as I heard the voices of Millay and Shirley fast approaching. I silently cursed myself out for not taking the opportunity to ask Kallen if she was telling me the truth about her feelings for Zero the other day. 

Kallen, as if by instinct; jumped up along with me and muttered under her breath as she brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes: "I swear...those two never give up do they?"... "There's gotta be something you can do to get them off your back." 

I sighed heavily, for what seemed to be the hundredth time today; and shook my head: "If you know of anything...please tell me because I've tried everything." The voices were now practically on top of us. She was right... I had to do something...but what? Well...it was at this desperate time that an idea struck me. Oddly enough, at the same moment I got this idea; a butterfly landed on my shoulder as if it were trying to tell me that what I was about to do was the right thing to do.

Kallen exclaimed in a hiss: "If you're going to do something...you'd better do it now!"...and as she attempted to shoo the butterfly away, I...in my frantic state; went forward with my idea and did the only thing left that I could think of. I snatched her hand and pulled her close to me in a tight hug...one of my arms snaking around her waist, while I trailed the fingers of my other hand across her delicate, porcelain-like face. Brushing her bangs from her shock filled baby blue eyes, I whispered with a small smile on my face: "I'm sorry." and then I did something that will probably get me killed later...I brought my lips to hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

Okies everyone...that's the end of chapter two. Lol...I thought that ending might come as a little bit of a shock to everyone since it's a little too soon to have Lulu doing that with Kallen...but trust me...there's a reason for it coming so early...but I'm not explaining why yet. Lol...poor Lulu just wants some sleep...will he ever get any? And will he ever get the chance to ask Kallen if she was lying about the feelings she has for her -cough- -cough- "boss" lol Also...what will Kallen's reaction be to this sudden... action of Lulu's? Lol...Well...I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chappie to find that out when it's Kallen's POV again. -giggles- Please press that little button on the bottom of the page that says review...I know you'll make Lulu and especially me...really happy if you do. Thanks and see you all next chapter! ttfn! -smiles- 


	3. Part Time Steady

Heyas everyone...I finally was able to finish the third chapter of this awesome story. Lol...I thank you all for being so patient with me with these late updates. I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter to Phantom of Ashford, Hotness Factor, a La Corda fic, and also a Romeo X Juliet fic...as you can see...I have a lot on my plate. Lol...Anyways...enough of my babbling...I now bring you the next chapter of Masquerade...enjoy! -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kallen, or any of the impending Lelouch hotness you will see in this story...but I would love it if I did. -giggles-

_**-Masquerade- Chapter 3: Part Time Steady - **_

_**-Date: Beginning of May, Common Era 2017. Location: Britannian Botanical Gardens, Butterfly Sanctuary. Time: 1:30pm. - **_

_-Kallen's POV-_

I honestly could not believe this was happening to me! Without any warning, Lelouch just grabbed me and started kissing me! I wanted so much to slap him, but something was stopping me. Why did he apologize to me beforehand? He could have just not said anything and then did it like any other guy probably would have. I mentally slapped myself to clear these schoolgirlish thoughts out of my head and try to get rid of an impending blush, then I raised my hand slightly in an attempt to slap him in the face. It seems, however; that Lelouch sensed this coming, so he grabbed my hand before it could touch his face, and gently lowered it back down to my side as he continued to kiss me. I wasn't going to deny it...at least not to myself anyway...he was a hell of a good kisser. It was at the moment I admitted to myself that he was an amazing kisser, I could hear my conscience screaming: _"No!"... "I shouldn't even be thinking this!"... "It's Zero that I...!"_ I suddenly stopped myself in mind thought as I realized: _"I do...I love Zero. But why would kissing Lelouch make me think of Zero?"_ I opened one eye and glanced over his shoulder. It was then I also realized that Lelouch only appeared to be doing this because he wanted to get rid of Shirley and Millay, who were standing not ten feet away from us, extremely shocked looks on their faces. I've honestly never seen Shirley look that shocked before...well...I knew she liked him...but still...that look on her face is one I'll never forget.

Lelouch finally broke the devastatingly long kiss and tightly embraced me. I then did the only thing I could do at this point, and that was to put my arms around him and return his embrace. I only briefly closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Shirley and Millay were gone, and Lelouch had released me from his embrace...an embarrassed blush on his face as he joked: "Go ahead. You can slap me now. They're gone."

I heaved a heavy sigh and waved my hand dismissively: "Nah...forget about it for now. I'll do it another time. I'm feeling generous today for some reason."

Lelouch smirked and chuckled: "Well...I guess that means it's my lucky day."

I eyed him curiously. He seemed to be in an awfully good mood now compared to earlier this morning: "You appear to be feeling a lot better since this morning I see."... "What brought about this sudden change in attitude?"

Lelouch simply smiled his usual cool smile in my direction: "I've come to the realization that this thing between Shirley and I isn't going to end well. She's going to keep on me until I go crazy. So...I think I need to distract her a little bit..." He paused slightly before he finished: "...by getting a girlfriend."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically: "A girlfriend?"... "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Lelouch chuckled as he skipped a small stone across the man made pond they were standing near: "It's quite simple really. I need a girlfriend to show Shirley that I've put the past behind me...meaning...I need a part time girlfriend who's willing to stay by my side whenever I need her. It has to be someone who's willing to keep her from constantly reminding me about our little tiff."

It took a little while for me to fully grasp what the boy in front of me was saying, but I finally did and I shook my head: "I don't think that's going to work. This girl would have to be willing to sacrifice a lot of her time to put the right kind of devotion into this who would have enough time on their hands to do this for you?"

The raven-haired Lelouch turned to me and slowly started to approach me. His usual cool smile on his face...only this time, in his eyes; there was almost a sadness...a desperation. He was only a few feet away from me when he reached his hand out and asked: "Kallen...I need your help...please...there's really nobody else I can ask who would be willing to do this...or even put up with me."

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up slightly. I couldn't believe my ears...Lelouc Lamperouge actually asking for help. He's usually the kind that has people go to him and ask him for favors. I replied in a curious tone: "I understand your situation...but what I don't understand is why...why me?"

His violet eyes gazed straight into mine, as he replied in a serious tone: "Because I trust you...more than anyone...I trust you."

I felt my face turn a slight red for about the fourth time today as I cursed to myself: _"N-No!"... "Stop doing that!"... "Don't blush!"... "Not for him!"... "Not for Lelouch!"... "Only for Zero!"... "Only...only for Zero."_

Lelouch eyed me curiously as I was fighting this inner battle with my conscience and chuckled as he seemed to be amused by my mental fight: "If you don't want to...it's okay."... "You do have the right to say no you know."

I heaved a heavy sigh as I finally came to the conclusion that this whole thing would be okay as long as Zero never found out. I mean...I do have a reputation to protect, and if he happened to see me with someone else, he might think less of me...and that's the last thing I want him to think. Besides, there wasn't any way that I would fall in love with Lelouch anyway. My heart only belonged to one man. The one man who had proved himself whole-heartedly to deserve it, and his name is Zero. Lelouch was still staring at me, that same small smirk on his face, along with eyes almost pleading for my help. I knew that he would never get down on his knees and physically beg for my help. He most definitely was not the type to do something so outlandish as that. He appeared to me to have too much pride within him to do something so subservient.

No...he wasn't down on his knees begging me, but I could see through that smile...his mysterious eyes told me that there was something else there...some other reason for his doing this that he wasn't revealing to me. My brother always used to tell me that a person's eyes were a gateway to their souls, and that by gazing into them; you could see who they really are and what they're thinking at that very moment. Well...I think my brother Naoto would have met his match with Lelouch. It was extremely hard to read him and god knows what was going on in that mind of his. All I know is that there was another reason behind those violet eyes of his, and I was determined to find out what it was. However, the only way I could find that out was by doing this favor he was asking of me. After this long internal battle with myself, I finally turned to Lelouch and nodded: "Okay...I'll help you...but first you have to tell me what this "favor" requires I have to do?"

Lelouch simply smiled: "Alright...you deserve to know that much at least." He motioned for me to sit next to him on a nearby bench, which I did; and he continued his explanation: "What this job entails is very simple. All I ask of you is to cooperate with me when I do these things."

I glanced at him and raised a curious eyebrow: "And said "things"are?"

Lelouch chuckled: "Well...you know...typical boyfriend things like...holding hands...sitting together at lunch, walking home together, hugging,...and the occasional kiss...be it on the cheek...or on the lips."

I turned a slight red as I noticed his eyes wander down to stare at my mouth after he'd said that, and just as quickly as they did, he quickly averted his gaze. I shook off the small blush and nodded at everything he was requesting of me...however, only the kiss had me at a stalemate: "How often will the kiss scenes happen?"... "You know...cause I like to be made aware of this in advance so that I have time to prepare."

Lelouch chuckled as he casually ran his fingers through his short, dark hair: "Trust me. You'll know when they're going to happen. I'll give you a subtle signal of some kind."

I nodded again, a smile of contentment on my face as I was satisfied with that answer. I knew I was a good actress...hell...I have to play the role of the "good girl" everyday at school, but there was only one more thing I needed to know to appease my curiosity: "What's in this for me?"... "How will I benefit from this?"... "I know how you will, but I would like to know how I will."

Lelouch nodded and laughed lightly: "Well...I wasn't going to tell you...but I'm entitled to give the same things I am asking of you right back to you. In addition to that, I will also take you out to dinner two nights a week, pull out chairs, hold open doors, kiss your hand whenever I deem it appropriate...you know...all that stuff a real gentleman does. That is what you'll get from me in return. "So..." He eyed me curiously, that playful small smirk still on his face: "...do these proposals meet with your approval Miss Stadtfeld?" He then gently lifted my hand up and placed a soft kiss upon it.

I turned a slight red yet again, but this time I managed to shake it off a lot quicker than before as I flashed him an amused smirk: "Yes. I can deal with those proposals, but..." I smiled coolly as I finished: "...throw in one night of drinking and dancing at my favorite club and you've got yourself a deal. I too have a reputation to uphold."

Lelouch smiled and nodded as he lowered my hand back down to my lap: "Consider it done."

I nodded and smiled, satisfied yet again with the answer I had gotten and I decided to myself right then and there that I would find out his real reason behind proposing this...no matter how much work it takes me...or how many times I have to kiss him. The sooner I finish this favor, the sooner I can confront Zero with my true feelings.

Okies Minna-san...that's the end of chapter three! -grins evilly- you all thought that she was going to slap Lulu for doing that to her didn't you? Lol Like she said, she'll save it for later when she feels like doing it. Lol So...Lulu and Kallen are going to pretend to be a couple? What is the cunning Lelouch's true reason behind this plan?...Will Kallen be able to figure it out the true feeling behind those mysterious eyes after just a few fake dates or will it take her more time? Well...we'll just all have to wait till the next chapter to find out won't we. -giggles- See you all next chapter and don't forget to press that little blue button at the bottom that says review...the sexy Lelouch, Kallen, and I would greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews. -smiles-


	4. Leave It To Zero

Heyas minna!...Finally, here I am with another update. Lol Lots of funny and interesting things will be taking place in this chapter, but I won't tell you what they are because that would ruin the surprises. Lol...Anyways, I'll cut my opening babble short and get on with this chapter...I hope you all enjoy this one as it was really fun to write. - smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kallen, or any of the impending Lelouch hotness you will see in this story...but I would love it if I did. -giggles-

_**-Masquerade- Chapter 4: Leave It To Zero - **_

_**-Date: Middle of May, Common Era 2017. Location: Black Knights Secret Underground Hideout/ Zero's Quarters. Time: 7:30pm. - **_

_-Lelouch's POV-_

_I would like to start off by saying that being the leader of a bunch as rowdy as The Black Knights has been no picnic for my nerves. That Tamaki...I know his intentions are good, but he appears to be spending all the money necessary for purchasing new weapons on food, rounds of drinks for his bar buddies, and strippers. I've heard Kallen reprimand him over and over again about his horrible spending habits, but he keeps insisting that even after all that; we have plenty of cash to get us by. _

_The saddest part of all of this is, he's not the only one giving me problems._

_That journalist Diethard has been following me around like a little lap dog ever since we got back from Narita. I have recently come to the conclusion that if any one of these people is going to mutiny on me first, it would most definitely be him seeing as how he only views Zero as some kind of idol on a pedestal. Ohgi too has been acting a little strange lately...almost as if he's hiding something from everyone, and on top of that he's been pretty distracted these days as well. It was here that my thoughts were interrupted as Ohgi had just walked into the room requesting an audience with me...he said it was a private matter. Donning my Zero apparel, mask included of course; I turned around to face him: _"Tell me Ohgi...what's so important that you needed to talk to me in private?"... "I thought you were handling things."

Ohgi nodded firmly: "I am...everything's going fine concerning The Black Knights, but ..." He then looked away in an almost embarrassed nature.

Behind my Zero mask, I sighed heavily and shook my head: "What is it then?"

Ohgi then blurted out: "It's about Kallen!"

From behind the mask, my eyes widened and I immediately felt my heart leap into my throat for a minute as I slammed my fist on the desk and exclaimed in an overly concerned tone: "Shit!"... "What happened?!"... "Is she okay?!" I noticed Ohgi back away slightly at my tone, so I managed to calm down enough to ask: "I-I mean...tell me...is she okay?"

Ohgi nodded: "S-she's fine...it's just..." He paused briefly before he blurted out: "..we think she might have a ...boyfriend!"

_My jaw nearly hit the floor. I had to bite my tongue to hold back the laughter that was brewing inside me. That was it?! This is what he was worried about?! Just a few of her peers concerned with her social life? I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I sat back in my chair and replied: _"Ougi...do you trust Miss Kouzuki's judgment?"

The nervous man sitting in front of me nodded: "I do. It's just the boys I don't trust."

I leaned a little further back in my chair and nodded: "If you trust her judgment as much as you say, then you should realize that the gentleman she is choosing to spend her free time with must be someone she trusts and respects. You're acting more like her father right now than her friend. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but sometimes you just have to let things play out and see what happens. You understand...right?"

Ohgi nodded reluctantly and heaved a heavy sigh: "I guess so...but..."

I too heaved a heavy, tired sigh as I responded as I stood up to reach for something on a nearby shelf: "Do you wish for me to speak to her?"

Ohgi instantly perked up, as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders; a big smile suddenly appearing on his face. For some reason, he appeared overly excited after I had made this suggestion. He then stood up and answered with that big smile on his face: "That would be great Lord Zero!"... "I'll go get her!"... "I really appreciate this!"

_I stood there dumbfounded as I watched him race out the door: "W-wait!... "Not!..." ... "...now." I shook my head and flopped back down in my chair. I felt like a giant vice was squeezing my head. I hated to admit it, but I'd even take one of C.C.'s patented sarcastic remarks right now. Speaking of that pizza woman...I wonder where she is anyway. I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. _ However, I didn't have much time to dwell on that as I heard a knock at my door and Kallen's voice ask politely: "You wanted to see me...Lord Zero?"

I took a few deep breaths to regain my composure and answered calmly and coolly: "Ahh...yes Miss Kouzuki. Would you please come in?"

Kallen entered in her Black Knight uniform and took a seat on the couch near my desk. She casually crossed her legs and asked curiously: "What did you want to speak to me about?"

I honestly couldn't believe that I was about to talk to a girl about her love life, but truth be told; I was a bit interested in finding out more about her feeling for Zero. I smirked a little to myself as I thought: _"This is the perfect time to try a little test." _I sat down at my desk and responded to Kallen in a concerned voice: "Ohgi tells me you haven't been acting like yourself lately." I watched her shift in her seat a little as I finished: "Is there anything wrong?"... "Something I should know about?"

There I thought I had her, but much to my surprise; she simply shook her head and smiled...laughing a little as she did so: "So...he told you too huh?"... "Forgive me for laughing Lord Zero, but you didn't strike me as the type that would worry about such a small matter."

I sat there in stunned silence for a moment, still processing what had just happened. How easily she had side-stepped my question by actually almost answering my question. Behind my mask, I stared at her laughing face. I don't think I've ever seen her laugh like this..at least, not in front of the real me. I found the sound of her laughter strangely appealing to me, but dismissed whatever fleeting thoughts I had out of my head. Finding all of this madness that was taking place around me over a mere few dates amused me, so I started chuckling briefly along with her: "Yes...you're right."... " I normally wouldn't intrude on personal affairs of others, but I wouldn't call any of my comrade's problems "small matters" that I can just dismiss. If we are to carry on this operation, I must make sure that everyone I surround myself with is feeling confident enough to make it work." I slowly stood up and walked over to sit in a small chair opposite her and finished my statement: "It's going to be hard trying to juggle a boyfriend and your job as my Ace pilot, but I'm sure things will work out."... "If anything, being able to juggle these two complicated matters the way you are shows great strength, determination, and most of all..." I made sure to look directly at her through my Zero mask when I said this last word, that way she would know that Zero was staring directly into her eyes even though she couldn't see that he was: "...heart." I then noticed her turn a slight red, and before she could respond; I continued: "Now, I'm not saying I completely agree with this...I do have my reservations as I'm sure you understand. It's going to be very difficult. If anyone were to find out who you were and about The Black Knights, that would not only put you and the rest of this group in danger; but your boyfriend as well. Now that I've presented both sides to this, is your decision still the same Miss Kouzuki?"

Without a single hesitation, my Ace pilot answered in a determined tone: "Yes."

I nodded and coolly smiled: "That's what I thought you'd answer." I then stood up and walked towards her: "Before you go, I just have one thing to add." I placed a hand gently on her shoulder: "If this boyfriend of yours gives you any trouble, just let me know and I'll take care of it."

Again, she turned a slight red before exclaiming in shock as she looked down at her feet: "L-lord Zero!"... "It's okay...really!"... "I'll be fine...but..." She then smiled softly as she looked back up and directly at me: "...thank you." She stood up and headed for the door, but before she could walk out of it; I came up from behind her and pushed it closed, locking it as I did so: "I'm sorry to hold you up, but there is actually one more thing. There's something I want to give you...Q1."

I noticed a slight shiver run down her spine before she responded in a curious, yet coy voice: "Something you want to give me?"

Without responding to her, I slowly turned her around to face me and carefully pulled the red headband she always wore over her bright blue inquisitive eyes, making sure she couldn't see what I was about to do.

She asked curiously: "L-lord Zero...what are you?..."

Before she could finish asking her question, I slowly lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek. I had taken the mask off, but made sure that her eyes were completely covered throughly by that headband before doing this as this was a huge risk. I heard her gasp as she suddenly realized what I was allowing her to do, and it wasn't long before I felt the fingers of her other hand, as if on instinct; begin to run through my hair. I would never admit this out loud, but that felt good...her fingers running through my hair I mean. However, it was at this point that she took me by complete surprise as I then felt her fingers trail ever so delicately across my lips. From here on out I lost track of what my original plan of action really was, as I grabbed her hand and kissed each finger individually before then placing said hand back on my face. I drew her closer...so close I could feel her rapid heartbeat through both our clothes...feel her hot breath against my lips as I felt myself beginning to succumb to a desire I had no idea I had.

Maybe because I was Zero at the time, I felt powerful enough to take control like this...but this feeling was different...I really couldn't describe what it was, all I knew was that it was taking over the rational part of me and little did I know, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I heard Kallen gasp again as I, being a curious person by nature; gently ran my hand down the small of her back..and boy I didn't expect to hear that soft moan come out of her. It was at this point that something within me snapped and took total control as I finally closed the distance between us with the deadliest, most feverish kiss I'd ever given a girl. As I kissed her, I heard her moan in pleasure into my mouth: "Zero..." as she reached up to run her fingers through my hair again, the delightful touch causing me to selfishly deepen the kiss even more before my sane self was finally able to break through and snap me back to reality. My eyes widened as I realized what I was just doing, causing me to suddenly break the kiss and turn my back to her as I put my mask back on before she took off her headband. I could feel her staring at me for minutes that seemed like hours before I heard her anxious and breathless voice say: "Lord Zero...I..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around: "It's getting late. Have Ohgi walk you home." I paused awkwardly before continuing: "I'm sorry....about just now."

Kallen turned a slight red before shaking her head and laughing nervously: "I-it's okay...it's fine really. I didn't mind...I mean...I won't tell anyone."

I nodded as I opened the door for her: "Again...this boyfriend...if he tries anything, just tell me...I'll take care of it."

Kallen's baby blue eyes widened slightly before she offered me a small smile and nodded as she then proceeded down the hall and out of sight. I closed the door, locked it, again and flopped back down on the couch, tossing my mask aside as I leaned back against a nearby pillow. I held my head as I sighed, frustrated at myself: "Damn...what the hell did I just do?!"

Okies everyone that's the end of the story...can u believe it? Zero kissed Kallen too! lol...will Kallen still keep her promise to Lelouch now that she's kissed "another man" lol...and will Lelouch attempt to further screw around with her head to get the answers he wants? lol...well...we'll find all of this out and more in the next chapter told in Kallen's POV...till then minna! See you all next chapter and don't forget to press that little blue button at the bottom that says review...the sexy Lelouch, Kallen, and I would greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews. -smiles-

Review this Story/Chapter


	5. Courting Miss Kallen

Hey minna-san! I'm finally back with an update on this fic. I appreciate how patient everyone has been with me regarding my updates, but everything is going to fall back into place this month, so updates will now occur more frequently then every four months. Lol Anyways...lots of musing on Kallen's part in this chapter since it's her POV, and also a few public displays of affection...but enough of my rambling...on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kallen, or any of the impending Lelouch hotness you will see in this story...but I would love it if I did. -giggles-

_**-Masquerade- Chapter 5: Courting Miss Kallen - **_

_**-Date: Middle of May, Common Era 2017. Location: Stadtfeld Estate. Time: 9:30pm. - **_

_-Kallen's POV - _

_There are a lot of firsts in a girl's life. He first words, her first steps, her first bicycle, her first bandage after crashing said bicycle, her first kiss...and up until recently, I've had all but the last of all of the above. I know talking about this is pointless since it already happened, but I'm not really one of those "dear diary" type of girls. Arriving home tonight after Zero kissed me, I didn't go and write it down in my journal, instead...I came floating into the house and up to my bathroom to take a hot shower. Oddly enough, that shower of mine is a great place for me to do some of my best thinking. _

_I couldn't believe it! I honestly couldn't believe that what happened earlier actually happened! _

_The gentle way he took my hands , letting me touch his face, run my fingers through his hair...that intense kiss. Had it all actually happened or was this just a beautiful dream I would soon find myself waking up from? I pinched myself hard to check and let out a loud yelp in pain. "Okay...so I'm not dreaming...today really did happen." _

_I touched my still tingling lips and examined myself in the bathroom mirror as I stepped out of the shower. I was flushed from head to toe and I knew it was from the shower I'd just taken. Here it was hours later, and I still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I honestly was taken aback by the whole thing. Did this mean that Zero now thought of me as more than just a comrade in arms?...more than just his ace pilot? Did he want to take our relationship to the next level?_

_I mentally slapped myself: **"Stupid Kallen!"... "What relationship are you talking about?!"... "You have to have been in a relationship in the first place in order for you to take it to the next step!"** I threw my pajamas on and flopped down onto my unmade bed and muttered: _" God...what the hell is happening to me?"... "...and what the hell is going on in Lord Zero's head?"

_I grabbed the nearest pillow and cuddled it close to my chest and it was then that a thought suddenly occurred to me...I was supposed to start helping Lelouch out tomorrow! I'm supposed to be pretending to be his girlfriend to keep Shirley out of his face. I had seriously thought about backing out of that earlier...but if I did, it would surely arouse his suspicions even more. I could tell that he was a naturally curious person by nature, and if he were to ever find out what happened today, he'd never let me hear the end of it. _

_Something within me could tell that with that kind of knowledge behind him, Lelouch could blackmail anyone at any given time. I considered him by far to be an even worse person than President Millay to tangle with when it came to blackmail and extortion of any kind. I could tell just by looking that behind that cool smile, the wheels of his brilliant mind were always turning...always planning...but planning what?...that's what I wanted to know. Hearing something like this would surely be right up his alley. _

_If everyone at school somehow found out that I was a phony...that would ruin everything...and I had always had that small fear in the back of my mind. I would never let anyone find out who I really was. It was a simple task really. All I had to do was make sure nobody got close enough to me to find out any of my secrets. _

_I always keep everyone at arms length while putting on a big phony "good girl/ top student/meek," act. It's the perfect plan because nobody can ever say that I am completely ignoring them or shutting them out. I'm sure if any accusation of that kind had ever been made of me, that surely none of the teachers or my so-called "friends" here would believe it for even two seconds. The only two people I could possibly foresee exposing something about me that was that private are either Millay or Lelouch, and that's only because their keen senses of intuition would most likely lead them to an answer I didn't want to personally reveal. It was here that I heard the text message ringer go off on my cell phone and immediately checked it. Whether or not I was hoping it was Lord Zero I don't know, but I, for some reason; found myself rushing to reply to it. The message read: _** "Meet me near the outside lockers tomorrow before class starts. I'll b waiting." - L.L. **

_I had to stop and think for a minute. Who the hell is L.L.?!...and then my eyes widened as I remembered. Duh...of course...L.L. = Lelouch Lamperouge! _

_-**The Next Day- Time: 9am. - **_

_I awoke this morning and sleepily washed up, dressed for school, and grabbed a piece of toaster strudel to take with me on my way to class. I couldn't help but wonder what our school's crafty Vice President had in store for me today. As long as it wasn't another kiss, I figured I would be safe. I wanted nothing to block out the wonderful kiss I received from Lord Zero yesterday...nothing is going to spoil my day today! _

_As I approached the school's outside lockers, I noticed the person I had received the text from was not there yet. This puzzled me because he's usually insanely on time for everything...well...with the exception of gym class anyway. I stood impatiently waiting by the lockers as the time to get to class was drawing nearer and nearer. I muttered under my breath as I adjusted the mirror in my locker: _"What the hell is taking him so long?"

_No sooner then that question come out of my mouth, then I closed my locker and nearly jumped a foot in the air when I noticed Lelouch standing there as if he'd just magically appeared. He smiled his usual smile, yawned slightly, and apologized: _"Sorry I'm late. I didn't get much sleep last night."

I eyed him curiously and joked: "Another late night huh?" I briefly touched his shoulder and looked him in the eye with a phony innocent expression I'd perfected since I'd been here: "Is it another woman?"

Lelouch chuckled: "Sorry...I'm afraid not." He then suddenly got really close...close enough to feel his breath on my lips as he whispered with a mischievous smirk: "Would it upset you if it was?"

My face turned a slight red in embarrassment before I quickly pulled away: "O-Of course not!"... "It's none of my business what you do outside of here."

Lelouch laughed lightly: "Okay...okay I get it...but really...I was up late last night trying to figure out and appropriate token of affection a man might give a woman that would not only cause a stir among her friends, but would greatly impress her as well."

I eyed him curiously as I noticed him fiddling with something behind his back: "So...what did your brilliant mind finally arrive at?"

Lelouch laughed, his violet eyes slightly lighting up as he did so: "Well...unfortunately...I had nothing since this is my first time dating, but lucky for me Nunnally provided me with some woman's insight." He then pulled out a small bouquet of red roses mixed with some patches of small pink flowers out from behind his back and said with a smile: "Here...for you."... "The pink ones are Cherry Blossoms. I thought they'd give the bouquet more of a kick...and they kind of remind me of you so...ummm...yeah."

I was, for the first time today; completely and totally speechless. Normally stuff like this doesn't get to me, but I had to admit...I was extremely impressed with his effort in this whole thing. I gently took the bouquet from him and brought the flowers to my nose, their sweet scent filling my senses. I didn't even have to look behind me to see if Shirley was there because I could tell by the averted eyes of Lelouch's, that she was there...that was his signal...subtle, but enough for me to act on it.

He now stood smiling directly at me...but this smile was different from his usual cool and calm smiles...this one was, in one word; heavenly. His eyes met mine as he asked: "So...how did I do?"... "Do you like them?"

I blushed slightly, smiled back, and nodded like a schoolgirl lost in love: "Yes."

Then, without warning; he lifted my free hand and brought it to his lips as he murmured against it: "I'm glad." He then gazed deep into my eyes again, my hand still close to his lips: "If you had rejected me here, then I wouldn't have been able to ask you to join me for dinner this Friday...or for lunch this afternoon...if you're free that is."

There he stood awaiting my answer. Our classmates around us whispering and giggling like mad. So I did something a little out of character of me. I smiled my usual innocent smile and then proceeded to place a small kiss on Lelouch's cheek: "I've been waiting for you to ask me out."... "Consider that a yes to both your questions." I chuckled to myself as I noticed him turn a slight red at the unexpected action of mine. I broke the moment of awkward silence by taking the slightly flustered Lelouch's hand with my free one, and asked with a satisfied smile on my face: "Wanna walk to class together?" He managed a small nod and now we, the new "happy couple" of Ashford Academy; walked hand in hand past Shirley, who was now as white as a sheet, and I felt a mixture of both triumph and sadness within myself. I glanced over at Lelouch, who showed no sign of wavering in his joyful expression. All I could think at this moment was that the fight he'd had with Shirley must've been a big one for him to have to build a whole scenario up around himself.

Once we were out of sight, I felt him pull me in the direction of the stairs: "Let's go."

I stared at him as if he were out of his mind: "Go where?!"... "Class is about to start."

Lelouch shook his head and laughed lightly: "I never go to homeroom or  first period...and since our grades are both the same, I'd have to guess that you don't either...Miss Stadtfeld."

I smiled haughtily: "Okay...you got me...so...where are we going?".. "This isn't where I usually hang out during homeroom and first period."

Lelouch smiled mysteriously as he pulled me up the stairs with him: "You'll see."

When we reached a door at the very top, he pulled a key card out of his pocket, slid it through, and entered a small code before the door slowly eased open and revealed the school's beautiful rooftop garden. He sat down next to a shady tree and motioned for me to sit. I reluctantly took a seat next to him: "So...this is where you go when you ditch classes?"... "I would never have guessed...but then again, I don't know you very well so everything you do is news to me."

Lelouch laughed a little before falling backwards to lay down on the grass. He glanced up at the sky briefly before then asking me in an unusually serious tone: "Why did you decide to help me?"... "You could've just as easily told me no."

I heaved a heavy sigh and laid back to gaze up at the sky with him: "You said you trusted me. Believe it or not, nobody's ever said that to me before...not the way you said it. There was something in your eyes and tone of voice that sort of screamed out that you needed someone's help."

It was then that he turned to lay on his side , those cool amethyst eyes of his meeting mine as he asked with a coy smile: "Tell me...what are my eyes screaming now?" He sat up quickly and pulled me up with him, his lips dangerously close to mine as when we had laid down I had no idea just how close we really were.

Maintaining my composure the best I could, I managed to hiss with a slight stutter: "H-How should I know?!"

However, as I attempted to turn my face from him, he cupped both sides of it, forcing me to look him directly in the eyes again as he smirked: "You know what I see in yours?"

My face a slight red, I shook my head as I glanced over his shoulder to try to avoid his gaze if only for a moment, and what I saw next made me feel like crawling under a rock. Right there standing on top of the roof's railing a piddly few feet behind Lelouch, stood none other then Lord Zero! Oh what he must've been thinking at this very moment! I could only pray to god that I was imagining things...so I blinked my eyes a few times to see if he would disappear, but there he remained...as stoic and composed as ever...watching me, judging me through that mysterious mask of his. Lelouch, sensing some tension in me; turned to glance in the direction I was looking in. My inner self screamed: **"Shit!"... "I can't have him discover Lord Zero here!" **So, in a complete act of desperation; I did the only thing I could think to do. I pushed the dark-haired boy in front of me to the ground, and pressed my lips to his in a kiss too passionate for words to describe.

After I had kissed him for as long as I could, a small devilishly curious smirk appeared on his face as he asked: "Why the sudden display of affection?"... "It's almost as if you're hiding something from me...like there's something that you don't want me to see." Lelouch then turned around and I silently prayed to god that Lord Zero had hidden himself. It was then that I heard Lelouch chuckle: "Oh look...it's just Arthur." I turned around only to see him petting the student council's cat and I heaved a sigh of relief as he continued to speak with that small smirk on his face: "I can't believe something as little as a cat purring turns you on..is that all it takes?"... "I guess you really are a cat huh?"

Again, I was relieved, but at the same time, I also wanted to punch his smug faced lights out. I kept silent, but flashed him my signature death glare as I watched him pet the cat and smile coolly, as if he were some kind of evil genius with a secret plot.

This made two times now that I had to surrender a kiss to Lelouch against my will...only this time was worse because he nearly made me forget the kiss Lord Zero and I had shared last night. Yes...this boy in front of me is definitely hiding something alright...something important...and I Kallen Kouzuki will not rest until I find out what it is!

Okies everyone that's the end of the chapter...so what did you think of that scene they put on in front of poor Shirley...and wait!...Lord Zero was watching Lelouch and Kallen?!...How could that be?! Lol Well, we'll just have to find out the answers to all unanswered questions in the next chappie that will be the gorgeous Lelouch's POV Now won't we?_ - giggles- _See you all next chapter and don't forget to press that little blue button at the bottom that says review...the sexy Lelouch, Kallen, and I would greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews. -smiles-


End file.
